fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma
Ryoma (リョウマ Ryōma) is a main and playable character in the Birthright and Revelation Routes of Fire Emblem Fates. He is the eldest child of the Hoshido royal family. He is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in the Japanese version and Matthew Mercer in the English version. Profile Ryoma is the eldest child of four in the Hoshidan royal family. When Sumeragi married his second wife Mikoto, Ryoma helped the nation to warm up to the new queen and Ryoma had a close relationship with his new step-mother. Ryoma also gained another sibling from Mikoto, the Avatar. However, Ryoma lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. He has the services of Saizo and Kagero. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Shiro. At the end of Chapter 6, depending on the side the Avatar chooses, a different scene will unfold. Prologue Ryoma appears several times prior to the Avatar's decision during Chapter 6. He appears in Chapter 4 where he, along with the Avatar, Kaze and Rinkah, lead a rescue attempt to save Hinoka and Sakura who were attacked by a horde of Faceless. Later at the Hoshidan capital, the Avatar's Ganglari explodes, killing a great number of people including Mikoto. A Hooded Man appears with invisible soldiers. Ryoma attacks the Hooded Man but is forced to retreat after he is quickly defeated by him. After the battle, he watches Azura revert the dragon-crazed Avatar back human. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Ryoma is pleased with their actions and will join them later on with his siblings to repel the Nohr invasion. During Chapter 6, Ryoma protects the Avatar from getting killed by Xander, and threatens to cut him down if he tries to attack the Avatar again. Sometime after the battle, Ryoma was traveling with Takumi when they were attacked by Nohrian forces. They were quickly separated during the battle. It is shown during Chapter 13 that Ryoma traveled to Cheve to aid the rebel forces there. Due to his status as a Hoshidan royal, Ryoma disguised himself as a General and attacked Leo before the latter could attack the Avatar. The general later reveals his identity to the Avatar after Leo and Hans fled the area. After using the secret path that the Rainbow Sage gave the Avatar, Ryoma and the others arrive at Windmire. He is surprised to find that the Nohrian capital is deserted until Silas tells him that because of the conditions in Nohr, many citizens stay inside their homes or underground. Ryoma vows to help Nohr after the war, as he plans to change Hoshido's policies on Nohr. After Shura attempts to rob the party of their equipment, they defeat him and his gang. Ryoma tells Shura that he will give all the money the thief wants in return for information, saying that he is the crown prince of Hoshido. Shura is shocked and pledges allegiance to Ryoma after the former tells him his house worked for him. When Xander challenges the Avatar into a duel, both Ryoma and Azura only watch them fight him, to no avail. Later on, he assists the Avatar with defeating Garon to end the war once and for all. While Garon looks defeated, he harnesses the power of the Dark Dragon to transform into its form, and attacks the Avatar, but Ryoma and Takumi manage to block the first strike. Afterwards, Ryoma, along with his siblings, successfully help the Avatar slay Garon, and the family returns to Hoshido. Back at Shirasagi Castle, he then is crowned as Hoshido's new king in a ceremony also attended by the surviving Nohrian royals - Camilla and Leo - and gives an inspiring speech upon accepting the throne. A while later at the lake, he calls the Avatar back after he or she has a vision of Azura there, and the Birthright storyline ends with him and his siblings meditating, praying and convening at the rebuilt Shirasagi Castle Town square, where a new statue of Mikoto has been placed in her honor. Ryoma becomes the new king of Hoshido after the war is over. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Ryoma shows heavy disappointment in the Avatar's decision, and duels with Xander, angry at "brainwashing" the Avatar into siding with Nohr. Later in the story, Elise gets ill and requires medicine. While a location for the medicine had been found, it turns out that it was under Ryoma's possession. Ryoma claims he will only give the medicine if the Avatar returns to Hoshido. The Avatar declines, and retrieves the medicine with the help of Peri and Laslow. When reaching Hoshido once again, Ryoma asks the whereabouts of his siblings. Though Sakura and Hinoka were taken captive, he discovers all that was left of Takumi was a single arrow. Angry, he attacks the Avatar and duels with them in a private chamber. Upon being defeated in a duel at his castle, Garon orders the Avatar to execute him, which they refuse. Ryoma thanks the Avatar for keeping his siblings safe, although he is unaware of Takumi's fate. To prevent them from receiving the burden of making a choice, he kills himself by performing seppuku, much to the Avatar's horror. Ryoma is later seen in the Avatar's dream, alongside his deceased mother and a newly deceased Takumi. They support and assist the Avatar in defeating the infested Takumi. Revelation While skeptical of the Avatar's claims of a true enemy that threatens both Hoshido and Nohr, he is convinced by Scarlet to hear the Avatar out and aids his sibling in finding the Rainbow Sage. He later joins the Avatar's forces during the battle against Hans and Iago in the Infinite Chasm. Personality In line with his position as the direct successor to the helm of Hoshido, Ryoma cuts a figure of calm collectedness, keenly scrupulous as he rigorously analyses the innumerable situations that he finds himself mired in before finalizing any decisions. This greatly contributes to this aura of charisma and wisdom that he is known to exude, one that sees many turning to him for his sagely advice in his support conversations. Adept in the art of war, this, combined with his shrewd sense of insight and intelligence, has helped Ryoma to lead the Hoshidan army to victory in the campaigns that they have participated in. Further complementing his astute skill as a battle tactician is that of his skill with the sword, one that is regarded to be unparalleled throughout the kingdom of Hoshido. He often serves as a comforting voice to the Avatar's insecurities during the war in both the Birthright'' and Revelations routes, usually reminding them that he has put his full trust in them as well as the rest of the army. Consequently, due to Ryoma seemingly appearing to be perfection incarnate, both his brother and son feel insecure and inferior to him. His undying will makes him the last one to give up out of everyone in the army. His birthday is May 1. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6= |-|Birthright Chapter 13/Revelation Chapter 16= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 25 - Prince Ryoma of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |55% |5% |65% |65% |55% |35% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Mozu * Elise (Revelation) * Camilla (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Xander (Revelation) * Silas * Hinoka * Takumi * Sakura * Saizo * Shiro * Shigure (If Ryoma is his father) * Kana (If Ryoma is his father) Quotes Ally Ryoma Prologue Vs. Xander * Ryoma: I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling? * Xander: ...I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Vs. ??? * Ryoma: 'Vengeance will be mine... Prepare to die! * '???: '''Heh. Heh. Heh... Defeated * '''Ryoma: '''You can kill me, but you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido! * '''Sakura: '''Brother, no! You have to step back! We can't afford to lose you... * '''Ryoma: '''Ugh...you're right. I'll retreat for now... Enemy Ryoma Conquest Chapter 6 Defeated Conquest Chapter 12 (Vs. Avatar) * '''Avatar: '''I'm sorry Ryoma, but you know I can't go back to Hoshido with you. Though it pains me, I will not hesitate to strike you down to save my sister. * '''Ryoma: '''Your sister? Hmph. So you still think of the Nohrian royals as your true family. * '''Avatar: .... * 'Ryoma: '''If you only knew what it would mean to us to have that place in your heart....It's not too late for that. I won't give up on you, Sister. Never. That's why I must win this battle and take you back to Hoshido! Let us begin! -Ryoma's Conquest Chapter 12 pre-battle quote ''"Return Avatar to me or feel the wrath of my blade!" -Ryoma's Conquest Chapter 12 pre-battle quote Defeated "Not again! We'll have to...retreat..." -Ryoma's Conquest Chapter 12 defeat/retreat quote My Castle Castle Grounds * "We face a difficult road ahead. Will you fight with me in the next battle?" (pair up) * "What do you do when you have free time? It's a novel experience for me." (free time- asking) * "Oh, Avatar. I didn't see you there. How are you doing today?" (idle) * "Welcome, stranger. Please make yourself at home in our realm." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Gathering Spots Level Up *"I shouldn't brag. But this feels good." (6+ stats up) *"I'm ready to lead my kingdom!" (4-5 stats up) *"I should have been more devoted." (0-1 stats up) Class Change Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Show no mercy!" Attack Stance Guard Stance Critical/Skill * “For the glory of Hoshido!” * “You deserve worse!” * “You die, now!” Defeated Enemy * (Laughs) * “You fought bravely.” Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Defeated by Enemy *"I'm...sorry..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Ryoma - Peerless Samurai : Upon ascending the throne, Ryoma ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity throughout the world. Generations later, scholars would praise him for surpassing even King Sumeragi's greatest legacy. ; Ryoma and Kagero : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. Smash Bros. Series Ryoma appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a collectable Trophy and was released on February 3rd, 2016 alongside the release of Corrin. His trophy features him wielding Raijinto 3DS Info Etymology Ryōma is a Japanese given name. It can be written with several kanji, including 龍馬 (which directly translate to "dragon" and "horse"). Trivia *Ryoma's artwork depicts him wielding the Raijinto. *Ryoma is the only one of the Hoshidan Royalty Siblings to start out in a promoted class. *Ryoma placed as the 6th most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Ryoma placed 9th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Ryoma placed 8th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream, he was tied in this spot with Niles. *Ryoma shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Azama, Shigure, and Chrom from Awakening. **Ryoma shares his Japanese voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, with Barry Goodman from Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book Ryoma’s "mane" is apparently inspired by the headpiece worn by Takeda Shingen in a TV Drama Kozaki had watched before. In Ryoma’s case it’s his real hair, which then the interviewer commented over how some players were actually surprised to find out that it is actually his real hair when they met Ryoma in the bath house. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters